Snapshots
by Leca B
Summary: Series of drabbles. A look into their post DH life. HG RHr mainly. Sweet and funny. R&R. Follows the book, names and kids of the Epilogue.
1. Shaving Cream

Snapshots

Hello there! This is just a small fic consisting in lots of drabbles about our characters post DH life. They are mostly inspired on my parents and my friend and her boyfriend. They are (the four) the cutest and funniest couples I know. Hope you all enjoy, and again, just so you know, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistake I might make.

Enjoy!

Snapshot 1: Shaving Cream

She woke up to the sound of crying and yelling. Cursing for her interrupted sleep, she walked slowly 'till her bathroom, still rubbing her eyes and trying to fully open them. The crying suddenly stopped, and she smiled to herself, guessing that her husband had probably silenced their kids with breakfast.

The red-headed stopped in front of the mirror and analyzed the eyebags becoming permanent. "It's tough to be pretty and be a mother at the same time" she thought, smiling playfully to herself. Absent mindedly she grabbed her tooth brush and the toothpaste, checking her hair while shoving the brush into her mouth.

And spit it all a second later.

- EEEW! – she screamed, looking disgusted to the tube of shaving cream open on the sink. – Damn it! Again?

Author's Note: My mother does that all the time! xD


	2. Convincing

Hello again! Thank you **HeadGirl07, ****gryffindorpride1007****, ****TayliaNinja**for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. This new Snapshot is also inspired by my parents, my mother is very smart when it comes to manipulating my father (evil laugh) Poor Daddy. Check it Out.

Snapshot 2: Convincing

- Sweetie? – the woman called her husband from the living room. Stopped in front of the mirror and started putting her bushy chestnut hair up in a ponytail.

- Yeah? – the distant voice answered her, followed by yelling, cheering and cursing. She walked into the kitchen and saw the red-headed man with an ear glued to the radio on the table.

- Hey, darling! I'm going out. Do you want to come with me?

- No, no, thanks. I'm listening to the game. – he said and cursed after hearing one of the teams had scored.

- Oh. – she frowned. – I really wanted you to come along, baby.

- Please, hon, it's an important match. – she lifted her eyebrow, extremely annoyed. She wanted to yell at him, but knew by experience it would only get her a headache. She smirked, remembering a little trick her dearest sister-in-law had taught her.

- Okay then. I think I'll go to Parvati's house. – she saw him freeze out of the corner of her eye – And then maybe we'll hang out in London. – his ears started getting red. – Maybe we'll go to a pub. It's already 5…

- Well… - she heard him coff, cleaning his throat, looking very troubled. – I guess… Well… I think I COULD go with you.

- Oh, sweetie, I don't want to interrupt your important game. – he blushed, picking up a keychain on the table.

- The game's not THAT important, dear.

- Really? 'Cause if you want you can stay, I don't want to disturb you.

- No problem. – he said, decided. – Harry can tell me how it ended later. – she grinned, barely hiding the smugness in her voice.

- Fantastic! Thank you SO much, darling!


	3. Battle

Hello again! I'd like to thank HeadGirl07 for the review. This piece was written right after a Logic class in which I was literally fighting. Hope you enjoy and review!

Snapshot 3: Battle

It was horrible. It was simply awful. He was struggling to free himself of that brutal and cruel torture. He was fighting that battle all by himself. No one was helping him. Not this time.

His head bent forward, and the voices in the room seemed more and more distant. The image was getting blurry and his eyes couldn't resist the urge to close. Maybe he would just give up… Everything was far away… All the voices were finally fading…

- Harry! – Ron smacked his back. Harry's head shot up, as he propped himself up, looking around confused. The old teacher's voice suddenly started again, as he went on and on about an Auror's duty with society.

- What? What happened?

- You were sleeping…

- Oh, oh yeah… - he said drowsily and resting his head back on his arms.

And everything again…


	4. Buns

Snapshot 4 – Buns

It was evil. It was devilish. It was cruel and uncaring and it was not _fair_. The red-headed woman had smiled sweetly at him and grabbed her broom, throwing it carelessly over her right shoulder. She approached him and gave him a light peck on the lips.

- Bye, bye, sweetie. – and just before she left, she turned around and added: - Oh, by the way, Lily's got ballet at 4, can you fix her hair? – and apparated. He stood there for a whole minute just staring at the empty space previously occupied by his wife, only thinking: "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Now there he was, brush and pins on his side, looking extremely confused and concentrated as he tried to produce a bun on his daughter's hair. The 5-year-old red-headed girl instructed him bossily, sitting on a little bench covered in red velvet, wearing a white tutu and small ballet shoes. He had tried magic, but he failed miserably. In the end her hair looked a bit like Marge Simpson's. So she walked up to her room, grabbed all the material he needed and told him to make it "muggle style".

- Did you make the ponytail?

- Yes. Now what?

- Now you grab the ponytail, and wrap it around the…

- What?

- The ponytail, dad! – she said, exasperated. – Wrap it around itself!

- And how do I do that?

- Dad, you grab the ponytail. – he did so, very carefully not to pull her hair – Okay?

- Yes.

- And you twist it while wrapping it around the ponytail itself! – an image of Ginny wrapping her hair in a bun before a Quidditch match assaulted him, and helped him understand what she meant.

- Okay! – he finally did as he was told.

- Did you do it?

- Yes. But it won't stay if I let it go. – he told her as-a-matter-of-factly. Lily rolled her eyes.

- Of course it won't stay, daddy. That's what the pins are for.

- And how do I put them?

- I don't know, dad, just put them. Open and… Push. With the hair. I think.

He did his best. He really tried. But when he finally finished he felt Lily needed to know.

- It looks ugly, Lily. – he told her sheepishly. She turned around, still sitting in the bench and said sweetly and tiredly to her thirty two years old father.

- It's okay dad. It was your first one. Now take us to Uncle Ron.

…

- There, Lily. – Ron said, handing his niece the few pins that were not used. She smiled brightly and hugged him.

- Thanks, Uncle Ron! – Harry just looked miserable as he saw the perfect bun on his daughter's head. Ron noticed and laughed, patting him on the back.

- Cheer up, mate! Yours was better than my first one. With practice it gets easier. – the dark-haired looked horrified.

- You mean I'll have to do more of those? – Ron let out a bitter laugh.

- It only just began, my friend. It only just began…

A/N: My father used to make all our hairdos when we were little because our mother worked a lot and we had to go to class/ballet class/English class and such. Not that he liked, but somebody had to do the job. All girls have the ballet phase. I just imagined that even the witch kids take ballet classes too.


	5. Your Turn

So, Hey! I have to update this really quick, cause I am technically grounded, so I technically am not allowed to use the computer, so… Don't tell my mom, please.

Thanks to rexrocks1994, HeadGirl07, LittleMissGinnyPotter, amber'eyed'countess. You're awesome.

Here it is, and I hope you enjoy it!

Snapshot 5 – Your Turn

She knew when she got pregnant what was ahead. She didn't exactly look forward to the sleepless nights she'd be spending. When she came back home from the hospital after giving birth to her first son, she thought about all the times he'd wake her up crying during the night, and she flinched in fear.

With some time she came to notice that James never woke her up. She'd never wake up in the middle of the night. She'd ask her husband, but he simply shrugged. She'd tell her mother how quiet he was, and how odd it was, but all Molly would do, was simply smile, as if she knew something that she didn't.

It was only after a rather stormy night that she discovered that her baby was not quiet.

Actually, James cried a lot.

She woke up to the sound of a clashing thunder, only to find the bed next to her empty. Years later she would never know why, but her feet started moving, and led her to her son's room. She found there, standing in the middle of the baby blue room, her tall, strong husband, cuddling a small baby with mahogany hair, while softly talking to him.

Jus then it hit her. He never once turned to her and said it was her turn to go check the baby. She just stood there, leaning against the door frame, looking at them.

Only then she really discovered how much he longed for a family.


	6. Disgusting

Hey there everyone. Here I am again with one more snapshot just for you! Special thanks to Kitty Bridgeta, HeadGirl07, Siriusmunchkin Who reviewd (don't know how to write that). Thank you, thank you!

Here's another one!

Snapshot 6 – Disgusting

It was SO disgusting.

Lily Potter knew deep in her heart that she loved the fact that her parents loved each other. Her friend Andrea had told her how divorced parents sucked. And she agreed, growing up in a family like hers, with so much love was possibly the best way for a kid to grow up, and she was glad that they would be together forever and ever. It was nice knowing things like that didn't just happen in fairytales.

But did they have to love each other in front of people?

She had seen that scene so many times that she could tell it was going to happen even before they did. It was suddenly, out of nowhere. Like when her father was reading the paper and her mother placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked at her for a second, and then he would simply stare at her with pure adoration in his eyes. Her mother would notice, of course, and looked at him too. And they would gaze into each other's eyes with wonder, in a lovesick manner, wondering how much they loved each other, who loved more who. And then they would kiss.

- Mom! Dad! Kid in the room! – fifteen years old Lily Potter called her parents gesturing exaggeratedly. Ginny only laughed and hugged Harry's shoulders.

- You kiss your boyfriend, can't I kiss mine?

Lily rolled her eyes, but she smiled.

It was disgusting. But she secretly loved it.

***

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! And check out my new story "Perfection". If you like drama, you sure will find it there. Kisses!


	7. Fight

Hey there! Here I am with another snapshot. This one is not exactly a drabble. It's actually quite long. I didn't mean it to be so long but I just started writing and that's where it took me. I was planning a really different thing, a funny and light drabble, but that wasn't quite it. I'm satisfied though, life isn't really all roses and rainbows after all. Even the golden couples have big fights.

Thanks to amber'eyed'countess, The-Mixed-Up-Girl, Kitty Bridgeta, HeadGirl07, weasleys forever who reviewed. You're awesome guys.

Again, I would like to say again that I am Brazilian, so I may make some grammatical mistakes and all. Also, I'm not accustomed to the American or British format of writing. Brazil's quite different. So. Forgive me if it looks a bit weird.

Anyways… Here it is, and I hope you like it! A HGRW just to vary.

Snapshot 7 – Fight

They always bickered.

Always, always, always. This was what told people they loved each other, what had let people know before they did. And as their relationship grew, the bickering grew to phenomenal fights, and an occasional one-week breakup, which would only make them run into each other's arms and kiss like there was no tomorrow when they made up.

Their fights were generally pure jealousy, and usually brought up ex-boyfriends or girlfriends, names like Viktor Krum or Lavender Brown. These fights would make him yell an 'I'm leaving!', and after a little more arguing, they would make up.

They only had one really big fight, the one that had had power enough to really break them apart, and that one had nothing to do with either Krum or Lavender. It didn't lead to a one-week breakup, it solved itself in the same night. That one fight put an end to all the others.

And they still shivered when they remembered it.

And that one 'I'm leaving' never sounded so real to them.

"Oh, please! Shut up, Ronald!" she told him on night after dinner as he went on and on about a Quidditch match he'd seen the previous Sunday.

"Wha—But I was getting to the best part!" he said, indignantly.

"Ronald!" she yelled, sighing exasperatedly "I'm your GIRLFRIEND, not one of your pub pals! I don't even like Quidditch!" he flushed in embarrassment.

"But 'Mione!"

"I can't stand any more of your babbling! All you do is talk about this damn game, I'm feeling really unappreciated here!" his ears got red at her comment.

"Unappreciated? Unappreciated!?" he yelled, looking at her with angry disbelief.

"Yes, yes! Unappreciated! Why? Do you disagree?"

"Yes! I do disagree! If there is anyone unappreciated here is me!"

"Oh, the poor thing." she said ironically, as they both stood up to fight. "Wha did meanie Hewmioni did to poor Wonikins?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES! DO TELL, FOR I CAN'T RECALL!"

"Well… Who was there at your stupid event when you got that stupid award?? Ahn?" she looked taken back, and blushed.

"Well…"

"I was! And what about the time you wrote your damn book?" this time he didn't even let her start "I was there for you! And when you work over time at the ministry, I never complain, do I?" he started counting the things on his fingers. "I cook, and I do the laundry, and I buy the stuff for the house, and I have to work too if you don't remember!"

"I do remember!" she yelled back, though she did felt rather selfish.

"I go on missions to hunt those bloody Death Eaters down and throw them in Azkaban all the bloody time! Most of the times I don't know how long will it take for me to come home! I hardly ever have a break, and when I do, I can't spend a little time with my girlfriend that she starts telling me off?? That's fucked up!"

"Well, I do work too if you want to know! And I work really hard! And when I come home you're either snoring on the couch, or you simply start babbling about Quidditch! And I don't even understand a thing of what you say, Ronald! I don't like and I don't know how to play! And I'm simply tired of having to put up with it! And… God, the fights! Do we ever stop fighting? I'm tired of them!"

"Maybe I should just leave!"

"Yeah, maybe you should!" he looked at her with a look of pure betrayal, which turned into a serious frown.

"I'm leaving, Hermione." she flinched with the use of her full name, but kept her angry stare.

"Go. I don't care."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, and he ran up to their room, her following.

"You asked for it!" he said as he threw some random clothes into a bag.

"Oh, please, Ronald!"

"I told you! I'm leaving!"

"You always say that! We fight and you say you're leaving! Why won't you face it?"

"Face it? Face what?" she swallowed, the panic beginning to fill her eyes.

"Maybe we…"

"Maybe we?"

"Maybe we just weren't born for each other."

Like before, he stared at her, blankly. Both stayed in silence, not moving, not knowing what to do. His mind raced and he wondered if he should really consider what she was saying. He sat on the bed, looking at his hands, thinking. And then he looked up at her, standing by the door, she, with those big chocolate eyes full of tears. And when he said the next words, he didn't look like himself.

"People aren't born for each other, 'Mione. They find somebody to love, and they love them for a reason. I always loved you because I always thought you were brilliant. Can you remember why you love me?" she swallowed, not knowing what to say. A sob escaped her throat. His eyes were filled with hurt. "Do you love me at all?"

The next thing he remembered was her hand flowing in his direction, and a sudden pain on his left cheek.

"OF COURSE I LOVE YOU! HOW… HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T? And you know what? You're rude, and you're silly, and you're pretty disgusting at times! You're jealous and you're chauvinistic when you want, but I overlooked all of that, and I ignored it. I ignored it because I love you. Because I admire your sense of loyalty, and how you never turn your back on your friends. Because I love your crazy family, and how you make me laugh when I'm not alright. And it scares me because lately, I simply can't find all the things I love in you anymore. We just… Fight."

She sat beside him, and took his hand. He was staring at the floor. They simply stayed there, they couldn't tell for how long. It could be half an hour, could be two. They couldn't care less. And they'd never been so afraid. It was he who spoke first.

"I don't know if I can make you laugh about this."

"Well, I don't know if I'm that brilliant."

He could never say what happened. What made him do what he did. And she could never say why she accepted. The simple thought of not having each other around, for good, the thought of having to see each other dating other people, _marrying_ other people… Scared them enough to bring them back to reality. They loved each other. Somewhere between their fights and their work they had forgotten it. But they loved each other deeply.

"You are." she looked up at him suddenly, her brown eyes wide with surprise. His blue ones stared at her adoringly. "You are brilliant."

They never _ever _mentioned that fight to any of their friends. Neither had they brought it up again. Whenever they started a fight, the ghost of this big one hit them, and they'd stop and apologize. Because that time was close.

The next day, he wrote to his sister. He needed help.

He needed a ring.


	8. Dazzled

So, hello! Another snapshot ready. I wrote this one after I repeatedly listened to Thinking of You by Katy Perry. The one phrase below got me thinking of how to write this for days, and it finally came out like this. I often read this one just because it gets me sighing at the cuteness. I know. I'm such a cheesy girl, but never mind.

Thanks to Emerald-Torch, Kitty Bridgeta, TwilightObsesser412, rhr4eva, sarahxxxlovey and HoneyIWentThereAndBack. Thank you so much guys, every review is a thrill. They mean a lot to me.

So, here it is, and remember: FLUFF ALERT! FLUFF ALERT!

Snapshot 8 – Dazzled

"You're like and Indian summer in the middle of a winter"

(Thinking of You - Katy Perry)

He was stunned.

No, scratch that.

He was _dazzled_.

The way she walked, the way she talked… The way she ran like a child to the middle of the gardens and started spinning around herself with her arms wide open. It was her fiery red hair and her sparkling brown eyes that captivated him. It was simply the way she was, that made him follow her into the snowy grounds, in the middle of a cold January day. The way she stopped, looked at him. They way her red lips opened into a smile.

Her smile.

For an instant he was breathless. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life, and he had seen quite a lot. Suddenly he felt his whole body warm up, and the freezing wind blowing on his face, the cold that ran up his legs, stopped. He was flooded with emotions he could not describe if he tried. He felt high. Light. He felt…

He loved that girl.

He felt something cold fall in his head, and he looked up, only to be graced with a bunch of snow landing gracefully on his nose. He heard her melodious laugh echo in his mind, and he shrugged exaggeratedly, to brush off the snow. He looked at her once more, and he couldn't even feel the wet spot on his hair, where the snow had melted. He couldn't feel anything else.

He was absolutely enchanted with the girl in front of him, and he knew he'd do anything for her. He knew if she snapped her fingers he would go running in her direction. He would do anything she wanted, because he _adored_ her. He felt he had lived his entire life just to get there. To get to her. It felt _right_. It felt like he belonged. He could just _feel_ it.

How could he have not noticed her sooner? He had come to a conclusion that he was absolutely out of his mind for not seeing before how amazing she was. But he comforted himself with the thought that at least, he did know. He really didn't know what she saw in him. But he was glad she did. He laughed.

She was his own personal heaven on Earth, and she _didn't even knew._

Her smile turned into a childish frown.

"Why are you laughing?" he only shook his head, walking up to her, and embracing her suddenly, to what she responded with a confused frown. He looked down at her and smiled, his eyes held the look of pure _adoration_.

"I _love_ you" he said, and she blushed, looking away for a second, before looking at him again and whispering in a serious tone.

"You'd better." Only to tiptoe, give him a peck on the lips and run away from him.

He stared at her silhouette going further and further into the horizon and sighed. He didn't know when he had gotten so _cheesy_, but he couldn't care less. He loved that woman, and that was all he really knew.

If she was the prize for having to go through all he had to in his life… He didn't mind. He'd do it all again three times worse if it meant in the end he'd get to be with her. He looked up to the sky again, and muttered a "Thank you".

"Are you coming?!" she yelled from the distance.

"Coming!" he started following her slowly, smiling to himself.

He was finally… Complete.


	9. At night

Hello, hello, here it is, Snapshot 9. Two more days and then I'll enter my winter break!!! Two weeks of no classes! Finally I'll be able to write without having to hide it from my mom by a pile of school books. (so she thinks I'm studying and don't yell at me). I expect to go and write more and maybe publish some other projects (I keep finding them in random notebooks!). But anyways…

Thank you to Jokegirl, Emerald-Torch, Kitty Bridgeta and amber'eyed'countess, Who so kindly reviewd. Thank you guys, you're so great!

A small funny shot this time. Hope you like it. Had it written for ages…

**Note: Thank you Emily31594, who pointed out a grammar mistake in this chapter. It's fixed now, the way you suggested.**

Snapshot 9 – At night…

He waited 'till the silence finally set. He waited 'till his best friend's snores began. He waited until he was absolutely sure that the whole house was asleep. And when it was, he decided. He got out of bed, and very carefully made his way to the door. Just as he was arriving, one of the floorboards of the wooden floor snapped. He froze in the same place, waiting for some sort of signal that his friend had woken up. The red-headed under the orange sheets let out a loud snore and twisted in bed. He sighed, relieved, and proceeded by opening the door and walking into the corridor.

What he saw had him stunned for a little while. Because right in front of him, in the middle of the stairs, was his other best friend. With her bushy hair up in a messy ponytail and her purple pajamas. She stopped dead in her heels when she spotted him staring at her. He lifted an eyebrow. She blushed madly.

"I was just…"

"Going to Ron's room." He said smirking. Her flushed cheeks turned even redder, because she couldn't deny it.

"Oh, it's not like you're going to the kitchen take a glass of water!" she snorted and it was his time to blush. They stayed in complete silence for a minute or two. Until he spoke.

"This is one of the most awkward situations involving you I've ever been in." And she nodded. They went back to the silence. The next minute they were speaking at the same time and gesturing madly.

"Mrs. Weasley is crazy…"

"…She won't let us get out"

"…We've been dating for ages!"

"…She locks the door!"

"…And those charmed steps!"

"…It's maddening!"

"…It's not like it works…" they stopped and just shook their heads, laughing.

"Good night, Harry" she said and kissed his cheek as she passed by him and opened the door of Ron's room.

"The walls are thin, 'Mione." He said mischievously and she couldn't refrain her laughter.

"Oh, shut up, Harry!"

A/N: In case you didn't notice Harry was going to Ginny's room do God Knows What. ~let it linger~ I don't know where her room is, so never mind if it is misplaced. This piece I didn't inspire in no one, I just thought about it listening to my newly purchased Jonas Brothers CD. And after listening to "Tonight" for the sixth time. Not that it has anything to do with the snapshot. I just happen to love that song. Despite who sings it.


	10. Breath Again

A/N: Hey there! I'd like to thank anyone who read and liked, specially my dear reviewers: HeadGirl07, Last of the Trifecta, and Kitty Bridgeta. Love you guys!

Well… This is a sad one. I never really got over Fred's death. So much that in my other fic (the one in Portuguese, I resurrected him). But, here's my tribute to him. This was supposed to be Ginny's POV, but I believe it can fit another Weasley.

Snapshot 10 – Breath Again

At first you feel nothing. Nothing but shock and disbelief, because you can't believe something like that could actually happen. Not to him. "Please be a lie," you think, "Please let it be one of his pranks". It's not.

Then, when the truth sinks in, you feel pain. Nothing but excruciating, unbearable pain, and you blame yourself for not being there, not saying goodbye, and everything hurts. Every lie, every swear, every fight, every "I love you" unsaid and kisses not given. And you feel that horrible pain in your chest that won't go away, and it hurts in places you didn't even know you had.

And when it finally begins to fade, you feel guilty for being happy when he's not there, for being able to live without him, and you don't want to smile. Laughing sounds like a betrayal.

And then time comes and does his thing. With the help of your friends, your family, you realize that he wouldn't want you like that. Especially him, who loved making people laugh. And little pieces of your soul finally come back to place, and you can smile again.

That pain in your chest never really goes away, but it lessens in a way you can nearly forget it. And you can only remember the good things. And you can move on.

Heaven knows it takes time. And strength, God! More strength than you can imagine. You never really stop thinking that he'll come back, walking through your door, claiming his chocolate chip cookie, with that mischievous smile on his freckled face. And you miss him. Oh, you'll miss him so much! But you're strong and with time… You learn to deal with it.

And that pain stops being the major part of your life.

And you can finally breathe again.


	11. Lindsay

Hey! I've been busy writing my fic in Portuguese about Lily Luna Potter and Etc. but I finally finished writing the chapter I wanted to, and I got time to put this one up. I hope you all like it!

Thank you so much Flo des bois, Kitty Bridgeta and HeadGirl07 that reviewed. I love it that you loved, guys. Anyways, snapshot 11.

**********

Snapshot 11 – Lindsay

Hermione Granger headed absent-mindedly to the kitchen of The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had asked everybody's help in cleaning the house and the people gladly agreed. Well, maybe not everybody. Maybe not gladly. And, yes, maybe she had to yell at her kids to get them to help, but then again… She had just finished fixing up the living room with Ginny when Mrs. Weasley asked her to call the boys. She needed help with some heavy boxes they would be taking upstairs. She had already the hand on the door's knob when she actually "woke up" from her thoughts.

"I wanna put my hands on your skin, underneath the clothes that you're in! So kick off your shoes, let the fun begiiiiin!"

She could hear loud music from inside the kitchen. The doors were closed, and yet, she could hear the two voices shouting along with the song. She couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips. With all the care in the world not to make any sound, she opened the door an inch, just enough to be able to see the scene going on. She had to use all of her self control not to burst out laughing. Her two favorite boys were there, jumping around, using the muggle brooms they should be using to clean the floor as guitars, screaming the lyrics of the song playing on the radio.

Her grin faded into a small smile, and she closed the door. Her hand lingered on the door knob for a while, and she just stayed there, listening. She loved to. Not that they sang anywhere near well. No, they pretty much sucked. It was just… These little moments that they had, doing something stupid without giving a damn about it. Without having to worry about giving away their location, or if they were going to be attacked, if they were going to survive another day. Not having to worry _period._ Doing something just because they felt like. Acting like… Normal teenagers. She loved them. Little moments like those, that proved her the dark times were over.

She smiled.

Because they were over.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, LINDSAY, PLEASE!"

Her smile fell.

Now, who the HELL was Lindsay?

*****

I have to say, I enjoy this one quite a bit. It's been on my mind for ages, and I just held it in my head until I couldn't take anymore, last night I woke up at 1 a.m., got my notebook and wrote a draft (can I use this word?), and perfected it on the pc. So, I hope you like it, the song is Please, Please by McFly (and they ARE my favorite band, by the way) and that's all. If it made you crack a smile, then it made my day!


	12. A little bit of Phlegm

Hello! After all this time I'm back. I didn't finish the fic, and I didn't give up, don't worry. I was grounded. Just today my mom finally gave me back my pc. I had this one written and I really love it, so I'll just put it up.

Thanks to LoyalHufflepuff1007 , HeadGirl07, nikegirl0329, Kitty Bridgeta , Emily31594 , and V2113. Thank you so much for your reviews, guys. You rock.

I hope you all like this one too, I know I did.

Disclaimer: (It's been such a long time since I did one of those…) Nothing here is mine. Well… Except for Gin's cousins. And the awful dress.

Note: As I said before, but I'd like to remind you, English is not my first language, so if there's any mistake, forgive me and do me a favor correcting me, please. Just say it in a review and I'll fix it. Thank you!

Snapshot 12 – A little bit of Phlegm

She stared at her dress in absolute horror. They were kidding. They HAD to be kidding. There was no way in hell a person in their right state of mind would make someone use that dress. They were either clueless or downright cruel. The woman didn't seem any bit clueless, so… She squeezed her hands shut, ready to punch something.

Ginny Weasley wasn't a wedding person. Sure, she'd gone to her brothers's (Bill's had been very pretty despite the ending, and Percy's was nice as well) but it didn't mean she necessarily _liked_ them. No, it was all too boring for her. The groom and the bride, the vows, the ring exchanging… It seemed to take hours while she waited under a hot white tent, most of the times being one of the bridesmaids. Being the only Weasley girl in seven generations meant she had a place of honor in every wedding and celebration. If it were for her, she'd skip them all with a lame excuse and wouldn't even feel guilty about it. Yes, Ginny Weasley was really not a wedding person. However, to her misfortune, her mother, Molly Weasley, happened to be a very much wedding person, and wouldn't let her miss a single one.

And that's how she found herself being dragged in and out of wedding plans for people she didn't remember meeting before and standing under white tents with people whose names she couldn't really remember every now and then. Weirdly, getting more frequent. And that's how she found herself now, in front of the mirror in one of the spare rooms of the house where the wedding would take place, staring at her reflexion in disbelief and anger.

This was the wedding of one of her cousins. Conrad Weasley. He had twenty two years old and was getting married. As expected, she was to be one of the bridesmaids. Her mother told her that they used to play together when they were kids, but she could swear that cousin's name was Caleb. It didn't matter. It wasn't like she could escape. Mrs. Weasley would make sure of that. Before she could open her mouth to complain, she had been thrown into a bridesmaid dress and dropped in front of the mirror.

"Bloody hell…" she started, just realizing why she was dressed like that in the first place. "What a freaking cow!" she swore under her breathe.

Sabrine Meadows was the bride, and Sabrine Meadows was a total bitch. Ginny had had the opportunity to meet her before, during the wedding planning she didn't want to be a part of. The woman was, quoting her, 'as bad as they come'. Jealous, possessive, very much like a silly and idiotic school girl. Seemed to live with a neon sign above her head screaming 'BITCH!' and a constant frown that growled 'That's my man, get off, whore!', showing it to any girl who came near the poor groom.

And something in Ginny had woken up those bitch senses. If she was already bad with everyone else, with Ginny she was worse. She would do anything to embarrass her and make her feel out of place. The only reason she hadn't hexed the bitch, turned around and left (or punched her ugly nose) was because 1) Her mother wouldn't let her and 2) Conrad was a dear, and seemed to like her a lot. So she put up with all Sabrine's crap.

But this… This was too much.

"Geeny, zzear, you'll get late, MON DIEU!"

She flipped on her heels with an incredible speed as soon as the voice reached her ears. Her perfect French half-veela sister-in-law was standing there, in a pale blue dress, in all her glowing perfection, platinum blonde hair graciously pulled up in a bun, mouth hanging open in a perfect O, shocked. And Ginny was there, with her red hair, freckles and a puffy sleeved gold dress that seemed to grow wildly around her and maybe get her stuck when trying to pass through the door. She closed her eyes, red from anger and embarrassment. 'Oh, the shame…' After all of that, she still had to face Phlegm! THAT was too much.

"Geeny, what zee 'ell iz zat?" Fleur asked, still in shock, lifting her hand to point at the dress.

"That's my bridesmaid dress, Fleur". She kept staring for a second and then mumbled to herself.

"But zat's… Just… Rong!" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Don't I know?" Ginny whispered, in anger, still clenching her fists, looking at herself in the mirror. Fleur stopped for a moment, and then swore under her breath in French, pretty much like Ginny had done minutes before.

"Zee jealous bitch!" she repeated, exclaiming in English, making the red-headed turn around to stare at her in surprise. _Fleur_ just _swore_. Wow. It was worse than she thought. "You can't go to zee wezzing like zat!"

"Don't really have an option, do I?" she said bitterly, pulling at the skirt, and when she looked up, she saw a very smug looking Fleur, twisting her wand between her fingers with a smirk in her perfect face.

"You may now zank the Gods zat I never gave up on Bill" she looked at her questioningly, but then she was attacked, and all she could do was hear the words Fleur shouted. "Zeese jealous women, Geeny, zey are just mean. Zey see you as a threat! Beecause you're preetty and much nicer, and shee's just a plain looking poulet wif an awful personality." She was suddenly feeling relatively lighter "Beecause yoou've got zee je ne se quoi zat shee'll never 'ave, and so shee tries to make you look ugly, so zat shee can feel preetty, beecause, chéri, with you bezide 'er, zere's no way anyone would look at 'er!"

"Wait a minute." Ginny said, processing the information. "Did you just say I'm pretty?" Fleur stopped and made a small gesture with her hand as if asking what was wrong with that statement.

"Oui? Aand?"

"Nothing." She thought. Having your perfect and sometimes painfully honest sister-in-law saying that you're pretty is something to remember, isn't it? "Okay, you can go on." Fleur snorted. In a very unlady like way.

"Go on, Geeny? I'm zzone 'ere!"

And she was. Boy, was she done! Fleur had cut all the extra fabric and made it into a very simple and yet pretty dress. It was not puffy anymore. The sleeves were gone, it was now held by two thin straps and the dress itself went 'till her knees, clutching in all the right places and flowing on the rest. The shade of the gold was different as well. It was darker and wasn't glowing like it would blind the by passers. Instead of looking like a walking pile of gold, she looked like a goddess. Ginny stood there, stunned, not even feeling when Fleur started putting her hair up, after transfiguring her shoes.

"Voila! Much, much better!" her sister-in-law exclaimed when it was finally over, coming to stop beside her in front of the mirror.

"Wow."

"Zee Samantha girl won't know what 'appened!" she said laughing.

"It's Sabrine." Fleur shook her hand dismissively as if saying 'it doesn't matter anyway' and with a final pat in her shoulder, turned to walk away. "Wait!" Ginny cried, and then forgetting that she supposedly hated Phlegm, flew at her in a bone-crushing hug pretty much like her mother's. "Thank you, thank you, Fleur! I just… I don't know what to say! I can't thank you enough!"

"Zen don't, chéri. Au revoir!" She said, winking and leaving through the door, yelling something like 'Be down in five minutes'.

Ginny stopped, contemplating herself in the tall mirror. She did look amazing. And it was all thanks to Fleur. The sister-in-law she mocked and disliked half her life. The woman she swore wasn't meant for her brother. The woman she snorted at when pictured her among the family. Twisting and checking herself in every single angle, she could only smile.

Maybe a little bit of Phlegm was all that family needed after all.


	13. Toothpaste

Uuuh, you guys still remember me? So, yeah. I know I've been missing, it's just I fell in love with the Percy Jackson series, and Harry Potter was pushed to the back of my mind as a not so important thing. I can't say I'll really end Snapshots, because random drabbles come to me any time of the day, and I just might feel like writing again and post it, but… I have, like, three more snapshots or something ready, and after I put them up I may declare it finished.

Thanks to **Number27****, ****Marininha Potter****, ****ihearthp96****, ****HeadGirl07****, ****Siriusmunchkin****, ****coffeeluvr333****, ****ModernDayRapunze****l, ****luv-sirius-black**and**Elesary****,** Who so kindly reviewed. Thank you so much guys! It meant a lot to me!

Well, this drabble is funny, and quite stupid, but I thought about it a long time ago, after a huge fight between my two sisters because my younger sis is incapable of brushing her teeth without spreading toothpaste all over the sink and mirror. Hope you enjoy.

**Snapshot 13 – Toothpaste**

Annoying.

It was SO annoying.

He did it _everyday_, _ever since_ they married. And he swore he would stop, promised he would change, and she would believe him. She would forgive him every time. But it was all worthless. He never changed. It was on one morning in September that the situation finally got the best of her.

She walked into their bathroom and proceeded to the sink, to brush her teeth. And as usual, as expected, there it was. The tube of toothpaste. Open. On the sink. Bits of toothpaste all over the marble surface.

She flushed in anger and let out a yell. A _loud_ one.

That September night, a very tired Ron Weasley arrived home from a mission and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, only to discover the bath tub full of toothpaste and a note from his lovely wife attached to the mirror.

'_Enjoy the toothpaste, sweetie.'_

He thought for a moment if it was the war that had messed up with her head, until he decided that it wasn't. He fell back on the bed, laughing madly.

"Well, I knew all that studying would make her mental in the end!"

**A/N: Don't worry, nobody filled the bathtub with toothpaste here at home. But they did break a hairbrush.**


End file.
